Internet
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: After finding a fanfiction maker site, Elaine makes a story for herself. And then it comes to life.


"Elaine! Are you in there watching anime again? You're going to be late for your appointment at the Fitness Center!" Mom said irritably. "Seriously, what're you…whoa what's that?"

"It's just a cool website that I found," I replied. "Don't freak, it's just a fanfiction maker."

"Your dad will be home any minute to take us to the gym so be ready," Mom continued, and then left for another room.

"Yeah sure…Mom…" I said sarcastically. "Man, I sure wish I was really going places."

I sat in there, going through data, and then a site popped up. "Herr Drosselmeyer's Magical Site of Wonderment."

I laughed a little and opened it up. "Do you feel lost, bored, and annoyed with the world around you? Would you rather be in another one? Fixing it's problems, maybe? Click here for answers."

And so I clicked it.

The site opened to a selection bar: "select animes." I picked a bunch just to see what it would come up with.

I figured that this was a create-your-own fanfiction sites. So I continued, choosing several primary love interests and the katana, kunai, and shuriken as all of my own secret weapons. I chose empathy and telepathy for special powers. After making a character, I clicked "send." And then all hell broke loose.

My entire screen lit up white…blindingly. I felt myself begin to disappear. I opened my mouth to call out for help, but no sound came out.

My vision went out completely…and then I woke up.

I opened my eyes to the face of someone unfamiliar to me. My head felt all crazy. It was like a thousand voices screaming into my brain at once. Slowly the voices calmed down as the young man before me touched my forehead.

"Miss Elaine, are you alright?" he said, and his name instantly shot into my head like a firework. That's Ciel Phantomhive.

My eyes went wide and I slowly sat up. "What are you doing here? Why didn't my mom come in? Didn't she hear me fall?"

Something cold touched my throat and my hand went to the source. A necklace. Was that always there?

"The Mistress cannot be bothered at the moment," Ciel responded. "She does run a bed and breakfast after all."

I stood all the way up and walked over to the computer, typing in my address. A Google search documented it as the best Bed and Breakfast in San Francisco.

I exited the computer room and then I realized that my house had enlarged to encompass a lot of people. Could this have something to do with that website?

I walked around and saw my mother checking two blonde brothers in. "Mom! There you are!"

I ran up and hugged her like a kid who's been away to summer camp.

My mom pushed me off, embarrassed. "Ella, you need to act civil, we have guests. These are the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse."

My eyes popped wide open. This had to be a weird dream.

It's no dream. You're the one. The one they've all been searching for.

I shook the crazy voice from my head and spoke. "Hello. My name is Elaine Seishin. It's nice to meet you."

"That necklace," Ed said, pointing at it. "What is it made of?"

"Ah…" I tilted my head. "I'm not sure. It was a gift. I need it to do something important."

There was a silence.

"Sorry," I said, laughing. "I sounded crazy. Enjoy your stay."

I noticed my dad giving room keys to the cast of Death Note next. I started to wonder exactly how many anime characters were on this extravaganza. But they were alive. That was nice.

They also didn't look social at this second so I figured I'd con Ciel into letting me take his job later and giving them room service so I could meet them.

Speaking of Ciel, I was starting to think he could go invisible when he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you ready, Miss Elaine?" he asked.

"For what?" I said bluntly.

He stared at me. "For your job? You own a bookshop next door and Rei is working there at the moment but you were supposed to go in for her at three because she has a previous engagement."

I sighed. I didn't put anything in the website about owning a store, working or living in a huge bustling business. Weird.

I showed up on time, and Rei was eating sunflower seeds. She grinned at me. "Hey there, Ella-chan."

"Thought you were sooo busy," I said.

She laughed, but just as she did the door opened and the Allen, Lavi, and Kanda of walked in. That's the last place I would expect them.

I sighed. Well, I guess I could have pictured Lavi there.

Allen approached the desk and spoke to Rei. "Have you noticed anything odd about any of your books?"

She shook her head, looking at me like the world had just exploded and she had been saved by exorcists. I shrugged, unsure if I was supposed to reveal that I knew sort of what had happened.

They trooped out after looking around.

Immediately afterward there was the screech of a car. I ran outside and saw Yusuke Urameshi running out to save a kid. Whoa. Serious déjà vu.

Time seemed to stop.

Wait! It HAD stopped.

There I was, standing in the doorway of the bookshop, staring at the crash about to happen, and no one was moving. Some kind of strength built up in me.

Well what are you waiting for? You see what's about to happen. You know there's something you can do to stop it. Close your eyes, because your body has already planned how to fight back.

My eyes closed and I felt the world start spinning again. My body was suddenly strong enough to challenge my obstacle. With closed eyes, I ran forward and grabbed Yusuke and the child he meant to save before the car reached them.

There was a ringing in my ears as I landed on the pavement on the other side. I opened my eyes and the eyes of San Francisco were on me. I looked down. Somehow…this girl wasn't me at all.

I was in a Japanese school girl outfit, and I was outfitted with weaponry. I had long black hair and a dragon tattoo on my arm and my forehead was itchy as hell. This wasn't me. I had become the character I had designed.

She was Hiei's other twin sister, one who could control the dragon. Rin Jaganshi. She was cold, cutthroat, and her kiss killed a man, just like Poison Ivy.

She was in control now.

Rin looked around. "Nothing to see you ignorant masses. There is an accident over there if you want something to gawk at."

She pointed over at the spot where Yusuke had died and I inwardly shuddered. Horrified looks came over everyone in the crowd and they turned away.

The battle was over though. I had saved them right…I looked up and was shocked. Those two people were not Yusuke and the little boy at all! It was a girl and her doll.

I changed back, a shiver passing through me as I went over it in my mind. Just before the world had stopped I had been in front of Yusuke and the car. It must have moved before…then…

Just as I had suspected, an ambulance pulled up.

The necklace I wore glinted, blinding me a bit.

What's the use having the power to fight back when I can't use it to save the ones I care about?


End file.
